


Throwing Apples Is Our Declaration Of Love

by sunshinelion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Just to get Mark's brain started, Kind of because Mark needs time to work his brain cell, M/M, Slow Burn, Teen Romance, Tiny bit of Angst, but in a modern setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinelion/pseuds/sunshinelion
Summary: Donghyuck learns that in ancient Greece, throwing apples is a symbol of love to the person, and Mark Lee, the prince who just arrived from Canada to study in Korea, is the first and only person he throws apples to since the first day they met.The problem lies with the fact Donghyuck never tells Mark what it's for, and Mark never bothers with the details of history.





	Throwing Apples Is Our Declaration Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching a video and they dropped a random fact where giving/throwing apples to someone is a symbol of love, and this happened! uwu
> 
> also, their education system is different from commoners here! they're home schooled until the age of 11, and continue to enter a royal academy at the age of 12 until 19!
> 
> p/s: this is not proof-read yet. i'll probably do it a day after this is posted, lmao.

_**At the age of 10,** _

Donghyuck tries to situate himself comfortably on the apple tree's branch, holding onto the large and wide wood with his significantly smaller hands, trying to even out his breathing pattern as he shuts his eyes close. First and foremost in Donghyuck's list of Ways-To-Not-Kill-Yourself-Young-And-Make-Your-Parents-Lose-Their-Number-One-Heir-To-The-Throne is to calm his rapidly beating heart first before he continues onto doing whatever stupid endeavor he has in mind because a panicked heart makes panicked decisions, ones that Donghyuck is aware he does a little too often which brings in one too many side problems afterwards.

"Are you alright there, Prince Donghyuck?" Johnny, his personal bodyguard asks from below. Donghyuck is only just slightly envious that the older is comfortably standing on the ground while here he himself is, trying to not die from falling off of an apple tree. It wouldn't really look decent on his death certificate.

"I'm fine! It's okay!" Donghyuck squeaks back, before letting out a determined huff, and quickly but calculatingly throws himself back on the branch.

He lets out another squeak, but this one is full of surprise and fear as he quickly grips onto the branch underneath him, controlling his body's balance. He hears Johnny yelling out his name from under him, but he simply lifts his hand to wave him off, ensuring him that he's safe, and God bless, Donghyuck believes himself this time too as he leans back on the tree, sighing out in relief. His eyes look up to eye the leaves which cover his vision entirely from the Sun, yet he sees the stream of sunlight intercepting through the little gaps between the leaves. It falls on random parts of his body, warming them up and he feels at peace as he stays there in his favorite setting - warm and comfortable.

Donghyuck's eyes wander to the budding flowers of the tree, its white petals with light touches of pink gracing the outlines of it has always been Donghyuck's favorite flower to gaze at since he was only four years old. It had always looked like a hybrid of different flowers, but Donghyuck knows it's its own flower, uniquely beautiful and natural by itself. As he sees the flowers move due to the breeze encasing him in a refreshing hug, Donghyuck's mind wanders to the night before.

_Taeil barges into Donghyuck's room with Dongyoung beside him, their attires haphazard looking as they tend to sleep with nothing but underwear due to the sweltering heat of the servants' quarters at night during summer. Dongyoung holds his phone up with his flashlight on, scanning the room before the light falls on Donghyuck, shivering on his bed, his quilt pulled over his head and the two older men could hear soft sniffles coming from underneath the quilt._

_Gently walking to the young prince after shutting the door close as silently as possible as to not frighten Donghyuck, the two servants settle themselves on either side of their young master. Donghyuck stiffens underneath the quilt, slowly removing part of it from his head as he turns to look at his sides. Once he sees it's merely Taeil and Dongyoung, his two most trusted personal servants and not anyone else, he relaxes before his tear glands construct more tears to fall and stream down his cheeks. His wails are loud and deafening, and Dongyoung thanks God for having made the prince's twin sister and two younger brothers already deaf when sleep befalls them or else they would have another handful of worried children clambering on Donghyuck and creating a whole different mess._

_Taeil pulls Donghyuck's lithe frame close to him, hugging him loosely by placing his arms around his waist from the side. It looks uncomfortable, and it probably is, but Dongyoung and Taeil are used to it as it has always been the most calming gesture for Donghyuck to calm down to without feeling as if he was being encased and caged. Dongyoung wraps his arms around Donghyuck's waist from the other side, and they lull him to tranquility as they take turns singing random lyrics to songs they listened to earlier today, rocking him side to side as his wails reduce to soft sobs and eventually to whimpers once in a while. When they're sure the young prince feels intensely calm, they pull away from him, tugging the quilt away before making themselves comfortable under it with Donghyuck between them on the king sized bed._

_"Did you have a nightmare again?" Dongyoung asks Donghyuck as the latter pulls his legs to his chest._

_Donghyuck is facing Dongyoung, head snuggling into Dongyoung's broad and developed chest, similar to the feeling a father's would be for Donghyuck while he makes sure to keep his back still close to Taeil, close enough that he could sense the other behind him with his arms lying limp on his waist._

_"Yes." Donghyuck replies briskly. "I don't want to talk about it." He continues before the other two could ask him regarding his nightmare._

_"That's fine with us." Taeil gently says, hands going to pat Donghyuck's hair to which the prince lets out a thankful hum to._

_Dongyoung and Taeil silently agree with one another to put Donghyuck back to sleep before heading off to their own respective quarters to catch up on sleep, so they both get to work to put Donghyuck to sleep. Taeil rubs soothing circles on Donghyuck's waist with his thumb while his other four fingers pat the waist in a lazy rhythm. Dongyoung's hands go to Donghyuck's face, caressing and soothing out the wrinkles which have appeared due to the stress caused by the nightmare he had. He also began serenading to Donghyuck his favorite lullabies and songs he's always loved playing the piano to. After a while, Donghyuck's eyes are closing once again and he looks as if he would fall into a dreamless sleep, but he speaks up before he does._

_"Can you tell me something random? Anything at all?" He inquires, voice heavy with exhaustion._

_"Hm." Taeil hums in thought, and Dongyoung raises his brows to the older in question of what he could entertain Donghyuck with._

_After all, though Dongyoung has always been the smartest out of all the servants, his talents sprout in the boring education department while Taeil preferred to indulge in art and all things fine and grand. It always left many wondering why Dongyoung never bothered to continue his education to a higher level and obtain a job in the government and why Taeil never continued his path to becoming a world renowned artist. The two only smile to the curiosity of others, simply saying they like serving Donghyuck and his family, and they do. Many aren't aware that a few of the longest servants in the Lees household are willing commoners who have been graced by the family's kindness once before, yet it had always left an impact powerful enough to make them want to help the family in any way they could for as long as they would be allowed to do so._

_"How about anything from that ancient Greece book you've been reading recently?" Dongyoung helps Taeil when the older sighs out, not knowing what to say._

_"Ah! Yes!" He chirps happily, smile widening as happiness takes over his voice. "In ancient Greece, there are two tales regarding apples. I'm pretty sure the nicer version is the fake one, since most stories of the Gods and Goddesses revolved around infidelity between relatives - Which is why you aren't allowed to learn about them yet, Young Master. - and war. The first story is about how three Goddesses, Athena, Hera and Aphrodite fought for the fruit. When the apple, in a way, 'chose' Aphrodite, the other two Goddesses got revenge by supporting a war that had waged against Aphrodite and had caused the fall of Troy. The other story is that since the apples are meant to be Aphrodite's, throwing apples at the person you like is a symbol of a clarification of love."_

_"I don't know what half of that means, but the last one sounds very funny." Donghyuck giggles into Dongyoung's chest, little fists bunching up the other's shirt by his chest._

_Donghyuck yawns widely, to which Dongyoung raises a hand to close his mouth with. He chuckles at the prince's behavior, before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and allowing himself to whisper out just as gently, "Go to sleep, Young Master."_

"Donghyuck! Hey, dummy! Donghyuck Dummy!" Donghyuck groans as he breaks out of his reverie, looking back down to see his twin sister, Sooyoung, waving her hands frantically at him, Johnny and Minho, Sooyoung's bodyguard eyeing him with an apology on the tip of their tongues to which Donghyuck nods at, acknowledging their apology. 

"What is it?" Donghyuck asks, not bothering to hide his annoyance though Sooyoung ignores the tone altogether. It is his sister, after all.

"Mama and Papa are taking us out to the other city! They're bringing Jisung and Chenle, too!" She calls out, and the demand for Donghyuck to climb down and get ready for the trip is obvious, so he sighs out as he dismounts himself from the tree easily.

"When did Chenle get here?" Donghyuck questions as he climbs down swiftly, hanging off of the lowest branch for a few seconds before letting go and lands wobbly on the ground with Johnny's arms out to stable him.

"Just an hour ago. His parents left him here since they have some work in Australia." Donghyuck hums in understanding, before reaching out to intertwine his hand with his sister's, their fingers lacing together as they take the long walk back to their palace with Johnny and Minho a few feet behind them to keep them safe.

"Are we not bringing along Jeongin?" Donghyuck questions as he swings their hands back and forth.

"Nope! Mama found out that he skipped History lessons before because he convinced his tutor that he was sick, so today he has extra lessons." Sooyoung giggles, obviously happy at their youngest sibling of six years old having to stay back at the palace, and Donghyuck lets out a snort.

"I told him that he'll get caught. The servants only say nothing when we've reached the age of eight." Donghyuck lets out a reminiscing sigh, remembering all the times he's been exposed to his parents for his indecent behavior as a royal. It was tiring and exhausting, but Donghyuck learned to grow through it, to understand that it was also a way to prepare him for the outside world which holds much more exposing and criticizing than it should.

"Jisung and Chenle are very excited since they haven't been out of the palace before. Though Chenle's been to a lot of places, he's never really traveled them before, y'know? He only knows of the places he's stayed at, and nowhere else." Sooyoung chatters giddily, excitement evident in her voice. "I also heard that the Lee's youngest son is finally back from Canada since he'll be enrolling in the RA next year and he has to get used to the Korean culture first." 

The RA stands for the Royal Academy that the young royals of the East Asia countries would go to once they're 12 and graduate at 19. There are only 8 branches of the school, one for each country, though they can choose which country they want to continue their education at. Most would prefer to study at their own country, though a rare few like Chenle who already knows he wants to be with Jisung, chooses different countries. The branches are all located in the capital city, and the school provides boarding for those who live a certain distance away from the school. Otherwise, the rest are made to go to and fro school by themselves, disciplining the young royals to abide by rules and be on time in their own way.

"I didn't even know they had a younger son. I only knew they had Taeyong." Donghyuck frowns as he hears his sister lay out the information.

"So did I! Apparently, he lived as a commoner in Canada because he wanted to learn about the life of normal people before being showered in the royalty life." Sooyoung informs, hands squeezing Donghyuck's in reflex whenever his brother frowns, whether there be a bad reason to it or not.

"That's admirable." Donghyuck's lips turn to a pout, nodding his head. "He sounds like the perfect prince already."

"Who knows, Donghyuck? You look like the perfect prince to many people, too, yet we all know how many times you've almost burned yourself while trying to cook." Sooyoung lets out another giggle as his brother retaliates with a whine, trying to tug his hand out of hers but she merely holds onto it tighter, clinging onto Donghyuck closely.

* * *

Jisung and Chenle jump out of the car as soon as it stops in front of the Lee's palace's entrance, the servants of the residence shocked to see the wild energy of the two youngsters as their respective bodyguards rush out of their own cars to catch up to their own responsibilities which come in the form of young princes. Donghyuck leaves the car first before he turns behind to Sooyoung, holding his hand out. Sooyoung holds onto his hand gingerly, coming out with as much elegance as she could conjure as she steps out of the car.

"Your dress is entangled, Princess Sooyoung." Taeyong says as he comes forward after bidding the two youngest of his guests goodbye when the servants take charge of them. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Donghyuck says as he goes to kneel down, but Taeyong goes down himself first as he adjusts Sooyoung's dress to ensure she won't be injured.

"Thank you, Prince Taeyong." Sooyoung smiles gratefully to the older.

"It's no problem." Taeyong replies with a smile of his own to the two, before their parents come to see him. "Hello there, Queen Taeyeon and King Jungsu." Taeyong greets, bowing down to the elders.

"Hello, Taeyong. It's nice to see you." Donghyuck's mother says, a gentle smile playing on her lips.

"Yes, hello." His father says next. "Your parents are awaiting for us on their balcony overlooking the garden, I assume?" 

"Yes, they are." Taeyong confirms, and Donghyuck's parents nod politely to him before they're taken away by servants guiding him to Taeyong's parents.

Taeyong looks at Sooyoung and Donghyuck, who give him short nods. Taeyong understood as he turns to his servants, ordering them to aid the King and Queen who are more important guests when compared to them. They oblige as they trust Taeyong with their life since he's already very dependable and trustworthy despite his young age. Donghyuck often says that he would be a wonderful leader and that South Korea would prosper at its peak once Taeyong sits as the King of South Korea as a whole. Taeyong is modest and says it wouldn't be like that, though many could see him come forward as the light of South Korea.

Their respective bodyguards stay by their side, having been given the order to not leave them alone unless they're in school or in their private chambers by their Kings and Queens. Donghyuck turns to Johnny, pulling on his sleeve.

"What is it, Prince Donghyuck?" Johnny asks, bending down to be on eye-level with his prince.

"I want to meet the new prince!" Donghyuck demands, and before Johnny could sigh and protest, he wraps his arms around Johnny's neck in a silent order for his bodyguard to carry him.

"I apologize, Prince Taeyong." Johnny sighs as he looks at Taeyong, carrying a bundle of a royal puppy in his arms. "But can we please visit Prince Mark, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course!" Taeyong chuckles as he answers. "I'm more than happy if you could meet and befriend Mark. He's new here and my parents have been forcing him to understand the culture, class after class. Put those puppy eyes of yours to good use and get rid of his Hell for today please, Donghyuck." Taeyong continues, and Donghyuck can sense the underlying tone of desperation to help his brother lacing Taeyong's words.

"What else am I better at, Taeyong?" Donghyuck scoffs, before he looks down to his sister. "Will you be okay with Taeyong?"

"Yeah." Sooyoung replies as she gives him a reassuring beam. "I need help with some Physics, anyhow."

Sooyoung, though only 10, has started studying the academy's subjects due to her hunger for always knowing something. It never sits well with her when she's confined to rules of when she's allowed to do certain things, so in a way, this is also her going through her rebellious phase.

"Ah, is it about the Archimedes Principle?" Taeyong pipes in, and Sooyoung groans in frustration, confirming the older's words.

"Well, that's our cue to go, Johnny!" Donghyuck squeals, swinging his legs while they're in Johnny's hold.

"He should be in the upper library." Taeyong says to the two, and Johnny nods as he has Donghyuck climb on his back to carry the prince.

* * *

"No, Mark, that's not how you bow!" Mark stifles his groan of frustration growing in his throat as he stands straight again, his lower back sore from bending and straightening too many times for the day.

Mark is new to the Korean culture, but also to royalty in general. Though he knows of the basics, he was taught very loosely on it since he decided to live as a commoner in Canada. He finds his decision regretful now as he's being drilled into the ethics of royalty from A to Z in the span of a few months before his enrollment to the RA. 

"I apologize." Mark murmurs, and his tutor sighs out gently.

"It's okay. I understand." Miss Joohyun says in sorrow, having said it one too many times and Mark is no longer sure whether she's trying to convince herself or she's trying to ease Mark.

"No need to understand any further, Miss Joohyun! Lee Donghyuck is here to the rescue!" The wooden doors to the library swings open as a high pitched voice draws closer, a small figure appearing, standing as tall as he could with a proud grin on his lips.

His skin is a beautiful shade of golden tan, almost as if he were the embodiment of those gorgeous caramels Mark has seen often on desserts back in Canada. His hair is wavy as it lays on his head, a contrast to Mark's striking straight hair. He wears himself strong and proud, and Mark feels breath taken at the sight of the boy. However, Miss Joohyun is glaring at him with a nasty strike that causes Mark to cower and hug his shoulders closer to himself but the other boy seems unfazed.

"Prince Donghyuck, I must insist you leave this class before you torment him with whatever devious rendezvous you have in mind." Miss Joohyun grits out, jaws locking tightly.

"Big words. In fact, too big. I don't understand half of what you just said!" Prince Donghyuck laughs happily as he sits himself on one of the tall wooden chairs with the aid of his bodyguard.

"I'm sorry, Miss Joohyun." His bodyguard says, though Mark could see him trying to hide his big grin.

"Shut it if you don't mean it." Miss Joohyun snipes to the tall man and he nods his head, allowing his grin to showcase itself this time. "Anyhow, what are you doing here, Prince Donghyuck? I didn't know the Lee's were expecting guests today."

"Mama and Papa wanted to meet up with the Lee's on a last minute whim." Prince Donghyuck informs, before he's eyeing Mark. "Hi! I heard you just came back from Canada! I'm sorry you have to deal with Satan herself, but let's go!" 

Prince Donghyuck announces, before he's lunging forward, fingers wrapping around Mark's bony wrist as he pulls the boy to flee from the upper library. Mark is confused and shocked, but his body, as usual, moves faster than his brain as it follows Donghyuck's actions to balance himself and quickly follow behind him. Mark hears a piercing screech from behind him, most likely Miss Joohyun, and a bellowing laugh coming after. Mark laughs as he tries to intake air into his lungs, and once his brain starts to work itself, he runs ahead of the other prince, changing the placement of their hands as Mark's fingers wrap around Donghyuck's wrist this time.

Mark's legs runs and runs, even when he's sure they're far away from Miss Joohyun and Prince Donghyuck's bodyguard. He takes Prince Donghyuck down the massive flight of stairs, and he hears the other huff and puff behind him, most likely exhausted now.

"Just a little bit more!" Mark calls out to the other, and he feels fingers reaching to press on his own as a confirmation of a silent agreement.

Mark rushes pass by the paintings and expensive decor, careful to not hit any tables around the corners which hold custom vases that his mother would surely have him beheaded for breaking in the next second. The carpeted floor silenced their rushed footsteps, and Mark takes them to run out of the door at the other side of the palace. Once he opens the door, he lets go of Prince Donghyuck's wrist as he falls on the stone platform under him, and Prince Donghyuck falls beside him on his butt.

"That was," Prince Donghyuck starts as he tries to get the air back into his lungs. "Incredibly fast."

"Yeah, I liked running while I was in Canada." Mark says, letting out a giggle as he looks back to the other prince. "I'm Mark, Prince Donghyuck."

"Oh God, please. Just call me Donghyuck. I'm younger than you, anyways." Donghyuck says, punching Mark's shoulder gently. "Why are we here?" He asks, as he looks out to the forest ahead and the stable a mile away from them.

"I don't know, but this is where Taeyong took me first when I came back to South Korea." Mark starts, standing up and holding out a hand for Donghyuck to take.

Mark only had plans to pull Donghyuck up, but the other evidently has other plans as he pulls Mark's hand into his own, weaving their fingers together as if it's the most natural thing to do. It isn't, and Mark has never been a big fan of skin ship, even with his parents, but he finds that their fingers slot together in a way that doesn't bother him. Donghyuck's fingers are thin, and it doesn't press on Mark's palm and fingers in a pressure that makes him feel wrong. It's soft and gentle, like the ocean breeze when it caresses his face, so he allows the other to hold his hand.

"Taeyong has said he goes to the stables often whenever he's upset. He's weird. I wouldn't want to stay near animal poop." Donghyuck deadpans, causing Mark to giggle.

"Yeah, he likes the stables, but I like the forest. Wanna go there?" Mark asks, nudging his head to the forest.

"Would you kill me?" Donghyuck's question comes out seriously that Mark lets out another giggle. He seems to giggle a lot around the younger boy.

"Of course not, Donghyuck." Mark grins brightly at Donghyuck, and he smiles softly in reply.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way, captain!" Mark's grin stays shining as he guides Donghyuck into the forest, to an open area with a river he fell in love with once he discovered it for the first time.

* * *

The water causes the Sun's rays to bounce off of its surface, and Donghyuck admires the beauty of the scenery in front of him. The river flows in a never ending stream, which is weird because Donghyuck knows they're in the middle of a city, but he figures it must be an artificial river since the Lees had an affection for nature and its wonders. He's sitting on a log overlooking the river, a log under the massive amount of trees in the forest which hide them from the hurtful rays of the Sun, but allows enough Sun to enter the area that it feels warm instead of cold.

"It's really pretty." Donghyuck mumbles to himself, pulling his legs to his chest.

"Yeah, I love it here. It's really calming, huh?" Mark replies beside him, leaning back comfortably, and Donghyuck replies to him with an agreeing hum. "So, how's your life like?"

"The usual royalty. This and that, but how was yours? Staying in Canada? Is it cool there? I heard Canada has so many people of different races and ethnics! People from Thailand, Africa, and so many others?" Donghyuck bombards Mark as he turns to the side, looking at the older with wide eyes sparkling, transparently interested in hearing Mark’s stories of Canada.

"Whoa, slow down a little." Mark giggles gently, and Donghyuck finds himself admiring the way the other's face scrunches as he does so, eyes turning into crescents and face wrinkling unsightly though undeniably adorably. "But yeah, it's really cool there. There are so many people there, like lots, but maybe it's the area I lived in? But I went to middle school and my class was full of so many people of different colors and they talk in different ways too. Like Korea has tan people and different dialects and all, but there's just this special thing about people from different countries talking in the same language about the same thing while having different outlooks into it because of their different backgrounds, y'know? It's like looking at a whole picture of chaos, but it was fun and amazing. A lot of people are nice, but there were plenty of mean people too. Like, there's this really nice older kid who'd always play with us younger kids. He'd hang out with us and tell us stories he listened in his class. He was fun and really cool! But there's this other kid who'd go around being racist and stuff. He made a Chinese friend of mine cry when he kept bullying her, saying things like, 'Is that a dog you're eating, you disgusting Chinese freak?' everyday at lunch. There were good and bad times, but yeah, that's how life goes. Though I really liked the Christmas there! And I- I'm sorry. I think I talked too much, didn't I?" Mark blushes as his voice goes from excited chatter to embarrassed mumbles, looking down and biting his lips uncomfortably.

"No, no! I really liked hearing everything you're saying! Go on, please!" Donghyuck encourages, inching closer to the older.

Mark eyes him for confirmation, to which he raises an eyebrow at as the only answer, so Mark takes his time to tell Donghyuck about his life in Canada. He tells Donghyuck about the camps he's went to, the beaches he's seen and the maple syrup his teachers had taught him how to get from the trees. He talks about snow with syrup candy, and Donghyuck is amazed, to say the least. Not only at the stories Mark tells him, but also at the way the older looks as he talks. His comfortable stature compared to his stiffened and on-guard one earlier, his smile that seems brighter every second, his eyes that reflect a storm of emotions as he goes on and on. His speech is a mess, going to and fro in timeline, but Donghyuck loves the way Mark would light up when he remembers a story he forgot to talk about. Donghyuck admires the way Mark would giggle as he talks. It causes difficulty for Donghyuck to understand what he's saying, but the smile and the way his voice would go high pitched at the end is worth the struggle to understand. Donghyuck adores the way Mark would take his time to explain certain things he's not sure how to say in Korean, and Donghyuck would supply the word for him after understanding what the word he was looking for is. Mark would repeat it a few times, licking his lips and blinking his eyes as if engraving it to memory. Donghyuck notices the colorful braces adorning Mark's teeth whenever he laughs, and his black rimmed glasses are often pushed up his nose bridge whenever he gets too excited and they almost fall off of his face. His face isn't clear, but Donghyuck knows he would grow to become very handsome in the future. Donghyuck only intercepts Mark's stories when Mark mentions that close friends have nicknames, and Donghyuck decides that Mark will only call him Hyuckie and he would only call Mark as Minhyung, his Korean name that he rarely uses. Other than that, they laugh a little too much together and spend their time admiring the atmosphere between them.

That night before he leaves the palace, Donghyuck takes an apple from their kitchen. Before entering his car, he shouts out a loud, "Minhyung!" and throws the apple straight to the boy's face.

**_At the age of 11,_ **

Donghyuck feels his brows twitch as he accidentally hits an awful note whilst playing his violin, causing Sooyoung to jolt in surprise from her position behind her own grand piano. The twins had decided to take different instruments for their Classical Music class, yet instruments that compliment each other well in hopes they could play together in an opera without having the pressure of others comparing who's the better twin at playing a certain instrument. They had played rock, paper, scissors to determine who would have the luxury of learning the instrument they found easier between their limited two choices, the violin or the piano. Sooyoung, being the always lucky girl, won said luxury, leaving Donghyuck in misery as he tries hard everyday to master the difficult violin.

"How about a break?" Sooyoung suggests, concern evident as she closes her piano. 

"You can go first, I'll be with you soon." Donghyuck mumbles, setting the violin and bow atop the piano.

"Are you sure? I can stay, y'know." Sooyoung frowns at her twin, and Donghyuck leans over to push the tips of her lips upward.

"I'm sure, Sooyoung. I'm fine." Donghyuck smiles reassuringly towards the other, before ushering her out. "Go on and have some scones or whatever, but save some for me."

"We'll see, Donghyuck! You know how I get in front of scones!" Sooyoung giggles as she makes her way to leave the music room, though she stops when she opens the door. "Oh, Prince Mark!"

"Minhyung?" Donghyuck questions, ears perking up when he hears the name of the older, head turning fast to a perfect 90 degree angle as he eyes the silhouette of her sister being towered over a boy whose face can be seen well by Donghyuck from his position.

Sooyoung is already a fairly tall girl, but Mark seems to have an early growth as he stands a little bit taller than her, smiling down to the girl with a polite smile. He looks older than what Donghyuck remembers, but they haven't seen each other in almost a year after their first meeting due to their hectic private schedules interfering with what little time they had with themselves. Festivities had taken place, causing both princes to be bombarded with duties of public appearances to appease to the public, to act as future leaders for their states and the country itself, asserting reassurance to their people that they were good royals, capable of handling a situation of the country once they were older. Donghyuck is thankful that he doesn't have to be like Prince Charles the Twelfth, who took over the throne at such a young age. He was a good leader at a young age, something Donghyuck is aware he isn't capable of achieving with where he currently is now, but his people seemed to be quite at ease with knowing their future lies in his hands, if the many people respectful of him when he goes out is any indication of the notion. 

"Hello, Princess Sooyoung. I came looking for Prince Donghyuck, and the servants said he would be in the third music room." Mark explains his presence, before looking up, eyes glinting a spark that causes Donghyuck's lips to turn up in a millisecond. "And it seems as if they're not wrong." He continues, eyes lingering on Donghyuck's.

"Indeed, he is! Please, make yourself at home. I'll be off to have some tea. Feel free to join with Donghyuck when you can, if you two would like some refreshments." Sooyoung reminds them, before leaving the two to themselves, shutting the door behind her gently.

Mark enters the music room, eyeing the various displays of different instruments. Classical instruments took over the majority of the room, but there are some different types of guitars, three sets of drums, basses and much more. Mark hums as he admires the room silently, eyes sweeping through every corner expertly, an action Donghyuck has realized soon after watching too many videos of Mark that he tends to do that in a room he's unaccustomed to.

"I'm gonna assume you play the violin?" Mark questions, brows raising as he eyes the violin on the piano.

"It's better to say I'm trying to." Donghyuck groans, elbows on Sooyoung's piano as he hides his face on the smooth surface.

"I'm sure you can do it, Hyuckie." Mark comforts, sitting in front of the piano, patting the space beside him for Donghyuck to occupy, who complies easily, more than happy to find comfort in Mark in his small defeat of a musical instrument.

"I don't know, Minhyung. It's just- so hard, trying to learn something I suck at. It's not even that I don't like the instrument, because I love watching violinists. You don't even know how happy I get whenever Mama and Papa take me to operas and the violinists are just- wow, y'know? But I suck at it." Donghyuck rambles, head resting on Mark's shoulder as he looks at the violin sadly.

"It'll take time. I mean, if it makes you feel better, it took me ages to finally get the hang of an acoustic guitar, and it was one of my favorites, too. It's hard to get used to something you like because you're not really used to it, you get me? You just gotta hang in there. Let time and practice do its job. You just do your part in working hard." Mark supplies, hands going to Donghyuck's thigh, patting it comfortingly.

"I guess so." Donghyuck sighs out sadly, still frustrated with himself but making sure to make a note of Mark's words. "But hey, what're the other instruments you like?" 

"What do you mean?" Mark raises a brow at the sudden question and change in atmosphere.

"You mentioned the acoustic guitar was 'one of' your favorites. What're the others?" Donghyuck elaborates while looking at the wall opposite of them, Mark doing the same.

"Ah." Mark says in realization. "I guess the drums are cool, but like. I think violin could be one of them, too, if a violinist named Lee Donghyuck ever stood on stage, y'know?" Mark laughs as Donghyuck flushes a pretty and sightly shade of pink, his cheeks seeming as if they had been lightly dusted with the color on his features.

"You have a way with words, Mark Lee Minhyung. I'll give you that, at least." Donghyuck huffs indignantly, before he stretches his arms up to release the tension in his shoulders.

He faces Mark, just in time for Mark to face him, their dynamic in perfect sync even though it's their second time seeing each other. For a while, they simply smile and sigh, taking in the comfortable environment around them. It feels as if they weren't princes for a second, but it didn't feel like they were normal, either. It simply feels as if they're Donghyuck and Mark, two people enjoying each other's presence, two people taking joy in having another person be with them in an enclosed, private space. It's rare to feel like it, even though Donghyuck has Dongyoung, Taeil, Johnny and Ten, Johnny's boyfriend as well as Donghyuck's dance coach. They always ensured Donghyuck wouldn't feel heavy with responsibilities as the prince, doing their utmost best to make sure the boy grows up well, not being fed with a golden spoon until spoiled but loved and cared for enough that he knows he's important and has a special place in their hearts. It still feels weird with them, because they have a duty on their shoulders to care for Donghyuck, to be with him for as long as he required them to be. They have a job with Donghyuck being the center of it, them simply revolving around his orbit. With Mark, Donghyuck knows Mark is here willingly, on his own accord, finding him for his own purposes to be with him. He doesn't feel as if he's becoming a responsibility instead of a friend. Donghyuck shoots Mark a gentle and blissful smile, eyes closing for a few seconds as he soaks in the warm and fuzzy feeling spreading across his body like wildfire.

"What're you here for, though?" Donghyuck asks, breaking their serene state.

"Oh, yeah! Actually, I need your help with my studies." Mark says shyly, looking down at his fingers as he fiddles with them absentmindedly. "I can speak Korean alright now, but I still can't read it properly. I was wondering if you could help me out? Taeyong's too busy to help me for now because he has too many exams coming up soon for all his classes and stuff, so yeah. Unless, y'know, you have other plans scheduled out for today?" Mark eyes him hopefully, and though Donghyuck does have language classes for English and Japanese in two hours, he pushes it down his priority list.

"Of course. I have no more classes today. Let's head to my study." Donghyuck stands up from the piano, and Mark follows suit. "I have to go see someone first, though." Donghyuck says, fingers easily finding Mark's to lace as they walk out of the room after keeping Donghyuck's violin back in its own casing.

"For what?" Mark questions out of curiosity.

"Just to confirm some things on a certain matter." Donghyuck replies absentmindedly, swinging their hands back and forth.

Johnny and Jaehyun, Mark's bodyguard, stays a few feet behind them as per usual. Donghyuck maneuvers himself around the spacious palace easily, ignoring all of the maids rushing pass by him, cleaning the already spotless palace a few more times than necessary. It's a normal thing for Donghyuck, as his parents often liked things to be as clean as possible due to his fathers undeniable habit of being clean, so their maids worked extra hard to satisfy the king. He knows Marks eyes are wandering all about the palace, embroidering the outlet of the palace and its decors behind his eyelids. The works of art flourishing the walls intrigue Mark, though he stays silent as he reads the silver plates under each painting as fast as he could since Donghyuck is guiding him down stairs and through corners expertly.

Mark realizes they're at the servants part of the palace once the extravagant decors end and they're surrounded by simple walls instead of extensively designed ones and tiled floors instead of lush, carpeted ones. Donghyuck is pretty sure all palaces have the same, simple layout for their servant quarters, but he sees Mark still eyeing everything in the room with plenty of eagerness in his eyes. Donghyuck laughs softly to himself, the gentle sound going unnoticed by Mark.

Once they reach the servants' room hall, Donghyuck stops Mark by the entrance. The older looks at him confusedly, to which Donghyuck simply shrugs and asks him to wait for him.

"I'll be back in a jiffy. Johnny! Come with me!" Donghyuck calls for Johnny, and the older pats Jaehyun on the back before he rushes to Donghyuck, accompanying him to the servants' rooms.

Each room has a servant's name engraved to the wooden door. Once the servant leaves, the door would be replaced, so a new name could be engraved. Donghyuck thinks they could use different methods to cover the engravings, like wood shavings to save more trees, though he stays silent for now as he's still merely a child. He stops once he reaches the door with 'Moon Taeil' on it, and he places his fingers on the metal door knocker on the middle top of the door, knocking on the door with it a few times in the way only he knows how to. Not even a few seconds later, Taeil opens the door, revealing a sweaty and tired servant.

"Yes, Young Master?" He questions, voice still soothing and bright despite looking exhausted.

"I just wanted to request of you to please change my language classes? Prince Mark is here and requires my help for some readings in Korean." Donghyuck explains, and Taeil nods his head with a smile.

"Of course, Young Master. I'll change your schedule immediately. Would Friday afternoon be alright with you? Your hapkido tutor asks for a leave of absence since his daughter is sick and he has to go to her aid." Taeil says to the prince, and Donghyuck nods in agreement.

"Friday afternoon, then." Donghyuck confirms, and Taeil eyes Donghyuck.

"Is that the only reason why you came all the way to the servants' hall for?" He questions in surprise, and Donghyuck nods his head.

"My classes start soon, and I want the issue to be done and over with as soon as possible." Donghyuck says, careful to choose his words right.

"With all due respect, you could have asked of Johnny's assistance, Young Master." Taeil grins, causing Donghyuck to pout.

"I told Prince Mark I had no more classes today, so I had to do this discreetly." Donghyuck informs, kicking at the ground in guilt, a chuckle leaving the two older men around him.

"I understand, Young Master. I hope you learn with Prince Mark well today." Taeil bids, bowing to Donghyuck and only closing the door once Donghyuck is out of his sight as a sign of respect to his master.

* * *

Donghyuck and Mark sit in Donghyuck's study together, their shoulders pressed together as they both hunch to eye the complicated Hangul in the book, Donghyuck's tongue poking out as he tries to read the sentences. Mark sighs in disappointment as he drops his head on the table, cheek feeling pleasant as the cool wood meets his warm cheek.

"I think we should just rest now." Mark says, snuggling into his forearm.

"Is that an order or a suggestion?" Donghyuck quips, now pulling the book to himself as he continues to decipher the words in the book.

"I wouldn't want to press any authority on you, but I think I'm gonna say it's an order." Mark states, pulling the book away from the younger boy, placing it in his bag. "Do you want to call Jaehyun and Johnny in?" Mark asks, legs swinging under his seat as he looks at the door of the study when a loud laugh resounds through the door.

"I think they're having fun by themselves outside. It seems like they've found their own best friends." Donghyuck laughs, resting himself on his soft chair.

"I'm kinda jealous. I mean, I met cool kids at school and there's even a Chinese student named Xuxi who we call Lucas as my best friend at school, but yeah. Y'know, like, it just isn't like their friendship." Mark relays, eyes closed as he talks.

"Well, you have me, don't you?" Donghyuck lays out, causing Mark to let out a breath of laughter. "But I think it doesn't matter how a friendship is. If you think about it, your friendship with Lucas and me isn't like Johnny and Jaehyun's, but theirs isn't like yours either, y'know?" 

"Did you learn about Socrates and Plato and all those Greek philosophers over the year?" Mark asks genuinely, earning himself a snort from Donghyuck.

"Yes, actually. I've started learning about them in history a little. I found them interesting, so I studied them by myself with the help of Taeil and Dongyoung." Donghyuck states, smiling at the memory of Dongyoung and Taeil frantically searching for ways to explain certain difficult words to him without confusing him even further.

"Taeil and Dongyoung?" Mark repeats. "Who're they?"

"My two personal servants, and also the closest thing I have to friends and parents here since mine are, y'know, off doing their duties." Donghyuck says absently, voice only holding love and care for his servants.

"How about you tell me more about them? I talked about my life in Canada when we met before, but how're you here? You said it's just the usual royalty thing, but I think you forgot that I didn't grow up with royalty, Hyuckie." Mark laughs sincerely, causing Donghyuck to smile.

"Well, Taeil and Dongyoung have been my servants since I was eight, when I started being able to have more freedom. Before that, servants would be at my side 24/7, never leaving me by myself. I would wake up to a servant awakening me, dressing me, feeding me, all of that. Once I was eight, I was given more freedom. Servants are only with me once I call for them, and I could choose who I wanted. It took me a while to choose, because once I chose, they'd be the only servants I could have access to freely. I gotta make sure I could trust them and I could be comfortable with them, y'know? So I ended up choosing Dongyoung, because he treats me like a mother would. He nags at me often, but he always presses kisses to my forehead whenever he does. It's like he's telling me that it's okay even if I make mistakes, but to keep in mind to not worry him too much. He's aging terribly already." Mark intercepts here to laugh at Donghyuck's comment. "Taeil is because he's like a father figure. He shuts Dongyoung up with a simple, 'Yes, yes.' and Dongyoung knows his nagging ends there. Taeil comforts me like a father would. Papa used to feel like Taeil too, until he got busier because he took over the throne. It's fine, though. My life still feels in tact. It feels really nice."

Donghyuck goes on to tell Mark about the times when Dongyoung and Taeil would go crazy looking all over the palace for him at first when night time arrives, not noticing that Donghyuck was simply bundled up in his bed with the lights off. He tells Mark about all of the cakes and desserts he's had made by Taeil and Dongyoung in the middle of the night, when the rest of the palace was asleep and they used and cleaned the kitchen carefully, making sure all of the scraps and dishes were washed before morning came, as well as Donghyuck being well rested. He tells Mark about the things Taeil tells him, how Taeil and Dongyoung are two very smart individuals and how he thinks if they weren't his servants, they could already be making a name for themselves in the outside world. However, he's incredibly grateful to the two older men, having been and are still significant parts of his life. He tells Mark about everything that comes to mind, with Mark inserting a few comments and plenty of laughs with each of the stories that came with Taeil and Dongyoung.

Donghyuck sees the way Mark listens intently, looking as if he's trying to memorize even the smallest of details of the things Donghyuck is telling him about. He sees the way Mark's eyes light up when he finally understands a word he's stuck pondering on what it means, the sparkle bursting in his orbs. He looks absolutely precious as he laughs at the stories Donghyuck tells, completely into whatever Donghyuck has to say. Even at stories that Donghyuck finds isn't too funny, Mark is still busting a lung, even slapping Donghyuck's back a few times. Donghyuck finds Mark to be very handsome and his heart is full of warmth for the older boy.

Before Mark leaves his palace, Donghyuck chucks an apple to his face from his room's balcony, running back into his room afterwards.

_**At the age of 12,** _

Donghyuck tugs on the tie hanging around his neck, trying to insert some more air into his lungs from the tight fit. When the attempt appears to be futile, he decides to tug roughly on his collar next, groaning in annoyance, only quieting down when Sooyoung turns her head from her seat with the other female royals in the front rows due to their smaller stature compared to the boys in a few years, glaring at her brother to fix his behavior immediately. He abides to her silent command in an instant, knowing Sooyoung will always be the one in control of him, caring for him to ensure he grows properly.

"It's uncomfortable, isn't it?" The boy beside him speaks, eyeing him with sympathy in his eyes.

"Very." Donghyuck mumbles quietly, fiddling with one of the buttons of his blazer. "I don't understand why they have to kill us with the uniform before age eats us alive."

The boy laughs at Donghyuck's comment, replying with his own, "Yeah. I think dying out of no air in a uniform is a sad way to die. I'm Renjun, by the way."

"I'm Donghyuck. Are you Chinese?" Donghyuck asks, gazing at the boy's soft features, evidently East Asian, but definitely not Korean in its most subtle ways.

"Yes, I am. How'd you know?" Renjun questions incredulously as no one quite pin points his ethnicity on point in their first meeting.

"I guess it's because I have a Chinese friend who comes by often? But I'd like to say it's my gut being right, as always." Donghyuck chuckles, and so does Renjun as they laugh together, the noise of others around them quieting down as the principal makes his way up the podium.

"Ah, it's Mr. Kim Joonmyun." Renjun states in a whisper, eyeing the familiar figure, back straightening as if on reflex.

"Do you know him?" Donghyuck asks, following Renjun's body of straightening as the principal begins speaking regarding the school's vision, mission and objectives for young royals.

"Yes, in a way. He's good friends with my father, Zhang Yixing." Renjun replies, a gentle smile appearing on his lips. "Do you know him?" Renjun repeats Donghyuck's question to the other.

"I know of him since he's the principal and I learned about the people here a few weeks before." Donghyuck says, nodding his head to Renjun.

"New class representatives are chosen by the end of the year, when the new class list has been distributed. The class of last year should be aware of their current class representatives, and I hope you have all chosen a good leader to be the face of your class for the next year." Joonmyun goes on, smile wide and excitement apparent even though Donghyuck is sure he's recited the same speech for the last few years since he's taken over as principal.

The man exudes a vibe Donghyuck admires. He feels like a leader, but not an intimidating one who bends people to his will. Instead, he feels soft and pliant, flexible and adaptable to his surroundings, genuinely loving what he's doing which causes others to find positivity even in the worst of jobs. Donghyuck leans forward slightly, an act he does whenever he becomes intrigued and interested in the person speaking up front. It doesn't go unnoticed by Renjun, who giggles at Donghyuck and nods his head in understanding when the boy flushes and pouts. Donghyuck is simply admiring the principal, a man who he thinks he wishes to be like in the future, to be easily loved and obeyed without being feared or intimidating but respected enough that people looked up to him.

The orientation proceeds with a few more speeches from teachers who are heads of the other departments of the school, each teacher stating what their subjects are about and their hopes that the students would enjoy them, and not cause any ruckus. The school is like every other school, with festivities in their yearly plans, cleaning rotations at the end of the day, sports day and even detention. The only difference is their ability to provide the best facilities for the young royals to use, the best classes for them to learn in and the best food in the cafeteria to ensure they grow physically properly.

Donghyuck's eyes wander while his ears listen to the orientation. He spots his older cousin Jungwoo at the back, who waves at him mildly, making sure to not catch the attention of others. Donghyuck beams at him, happy to see his cousin again after so long of indulging in their respective duties. He then sees an even more eye-catching wave from the other corner, and as Donghyuck turns his body to see who it is, he sees Mark grinning brightly at him, his waves enthusiastic yet closed off enough from the teachers' eyes at the front. Donghyuck gasps in excitement, waving excitedly at Mark in return.

As the orientation comes to an end and the first year students are being ushered out of the hall, Donghyuck sees Mark wanting to shout out to him but he gets pulled away by the people around him, tugging him out of the hall before the first years could all get out themselves. Donghyuck frowns, his brows pinching together as he sadly turns to the other first years, with Renjun close beside him.

"Hey, hey!" A loud and bubbly voice exclaims, before jumping on Renjun's side, scaring the other who yelps quietly.

"Um, hello?" Donghyuck says, eyes scanning around, surprised at the sudden presence of another prince who jumps on Renjun.

"I'm Jaemin!" Jaemin says, before another boy, eyes wide yet squinting at Jaemin appears beside him. "Oh, and this is my bestest friend ever, Jeno!"

"I am so, so sorry." Jeno apologizes for Jaemin's behavior, tugging him off of Renjun.

"It's okay, I was just surprised." Renjun comforts, going to stand beside Donghyuck.

"You two are super pretty." Jaemin muses, going to grab for Donghyuck's arm, who allows him to do so as he finds comfort in skin ship.

"So are you two." Donghyuck giggles, and the four of them awkwardly smile at each other, before Renjun sighs out.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but this group better stay or else I don't believe in friendship anymore." Renjun deadpans, and Jaemin bursts out in laughter, fingers clenching on Donghyuck's arm, causing the boy to wince which thankfully goes unnoticed.

"We'll make sure that happens." Jeno says, smiling widely which causes his eyes to lift into their own smiles, too.

"Wow, that's really what you call 'smiling with your eyes'." Donghyuck says, causing Jeno's cheeks to dust with a gentle hue of pink.

"It's cute, isn't it? Jeno is the cutest boy ever!" Jaemin proudly presents, the mentioned boy slapping his stomach gently in embarrassment.

"What class are you guys in?" Jeno questions as they follow behind the other first years, careful to not bump into other princes around them.

"I'm in 1-A." Renjun answers first, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, my twin sister, Sooyoung is in 1-A. I'm in 1-B." Donghyuck says, mind going back to thinking of Sooyoung.

"You have a twin sister?" Jaemin asks, before he's snapping his fingers. "Oh! Was it that girl with long black hair?"

"I think everyone has long black hair for the new school year, Jaemin." Renjun deadpans, and the other whines.

"No, I mean! I think she sat beside my cousin Yeri during orientation! Yeri was texting me about seeing a super pretty girl beside her named Sooyoung and she was really freaking out. She says she thinks she was rude to the girl because she freaked." Jaemin explains, and Donghyuck giggles, remembering his sister giggling during the orientation at the girl beside her.

"I think Sooyoung liked her if she laughed at her." Donghyuck supplies, earning a nod from Jaemin.

"Well, I'm in 1-D with Jeno. We're going to be mostly separated." Jaemin sighs sulkily.

"We can still meet up during lunch." Renjun provides, and Jaemin smiles widely again in a millisecond.

"Promise to eat lunch together everyday until graduation?" Jaemin holds out his pinky for the others, who all link their pinkies together with Jaemin's, resulting in one large pinky.

"Why not?" Donghyuck giggles, happy to earn friends during his first day of school.

* * *

After the day ends and Donghyuck has settled in his class, having made a few friends named Jiyoung, Siyeon, Felix, Somyi and Sanha, Donghyuck finds Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno waiting for him in front of his class. He packs his bag comfortably as the three made their way to him, helping him clean up his desk with his new friends as they've used his desk for today's activities of a class bonding session. When his classmates disperse out, waving to him, Jaemin speaks up.

"Y'know that year 2 guy you waved at during the speech orientation?" Jaemin speaks, leaning on the chair behind him.

"Minhyung?" Donghyuck raises a brow in question, wondering where the conversation is going.

"I thought his name was Mark?" Jaemin questions, confused.

"Ah, it is, but I call him Minhyung. It's his Korean name, but he rarely uses it." Donghyuck explains, and Jaemin hums.

"Well, the others say that he's been class representative for two years in a row! He was the class representative last year when he was a first year, and even his new class chose him! He's a really good leader, they said. Maybe because his older brother is Taeyong and they learn a lot from each other." Jaemin admires, voice soft as he speaks. 

"Jaemin admires really good leaders." Jeno informs, patting Jaemin's shoulder.

"There's just this thing about good leaders that make you go whoosh, y'know? I wanna be a leader like that." Jaemin supplies, sighing out happily.

"I think Donghyuck knows. He was leaning so far in front when Mr. Kim was giving his speech earlier today." Renjun exposes, causing Donghyuck to laugh.

"He feels like a good leader." Donghyuck agrees, and Jaemin nods at his statement.

"Hey, Donghyuck!" Sooyoung shouts from outside his class, Yeri beside her with their hands clasped together.

"Yeah?" Donghyuck asks, leaving his friends in an instant to jog to his sister.

"Have you used your apple yet?" Sooyoung questions, and Donghyuck's eyes go wide, remembering the apple shuffling about in his bag.

"Oh God, I forgot to give it to him! I didn't see him at all today!" Donghyuck whines, and their friends give them questioning looks.

"It's a thing in ancient Greece where you give apples to the person you love, and Donghyuck always gives apples to Mark when he sees him. He says he wanted to give him an apple a day." Sooyoung supplies for the confused people surrounding them.

"Oh, that's super cute." Jaemin says and Donghyuck flushes pink.

"Well, since I'm my class' representative, we have a meeting in a few more minutes. Mark should be there. Do you want to come with me?" Yeri questions, and Jaemin gapes at her.

"Wait, you're class representative? What fool would choose you?" Jaemin sounds betrayed as he speaks, hands going to his chest.

"Smart people, Jaemin." Yeri snaps at her cousin, glaring at him.

"She got you." Jeno mumbles, laughing at his two friends.

"Well?" Sooyoung asks Donghyuck again, lifting her eyebrows.

Donghyuck leans in to whisper to his sister, "Can I just give him the apple and we run back? Johnny and Minho should already be waiting in the garden." 

"Sure, if that'll make things easier for you." Sooyoung replies gently, squeezing her brother's hands.

Sooyoung is aware that although her brother is a vibrant ball of energy, confidence oozing out of him in waves, he's still a boy who cowers when it comes to his emotions. He's shy when it comes to exposing what he feels, and the act of throwing apples to Mark is a way to publicly announce the boy has a special place in his heart. Sooyoung doesn't want to say her brother has a crush on Mark, since he has never told her that he had those kinds feelings towards him and she wouldn't want to assume anything unless Donghyuck is comfortable with himself enough to tell her, so she abides by his wants and needs.

The six of them leisurely walk to the student council room, Sooyoung having let go of Yeri's hand in favor of her brother's, who clings to her closely. They joke together about their day, Donghyuck going into detail about the class bonding session where Sanha had coughed out cornflakes unto Siyeon, who ended up laughing out the aloe juice in her mouth. Donghyuck's table ended up a mess as a result and they got scolded heavily by their teacher for indecent behavior, but it was fun and they all got closer to one another. It was worth it.

When they arrive to the student council room, Yeri opens the door. As soon as she does, Donghyuck spots Mark hunched over his book, scribbling on it diligently as his calculator stays close to him.

"Minhyung!" Donghyuck calls, and Mark looks up at the boy, smile bright.

Donghyuck throws the apple to Mark, having zipped it out of his bag while they walked to the student council room. Donghyuck doesn't have the time to gauge the other's reaction as he pulls Sooyoung to run down the halls, going down the stairs in a rushed attempt to go back home. The next day, his friends doesn't question him, but he meets Mark who smiles at him and catches the apple he throws to him that day, and the day after, and the day after that.

_**At the age of 15,** _

Donghyuck realizes Mark is extremely admired and is also extremely busy as the class representative for five years in a row. He's been the class representative for all his years in the school, and Donghyuck only catches glimpses of him at the student council room, basketball courts and festivals that he's in charge of. Even when he does see him, he's too busy for Donghyuck to bother. They only really see each other twice a year now, once when Mark's family comes over to Donghyuck's for tea and once when Donghyuck's family goes to Mark's for tea. In that small time together, the two try to catch up as much as they can, but Donghyuck doesn't have much to say about his life except for his usual rambles about his boring classes and his friends' exuberant behaviors. Donghyuck is good with people. He may not be an exciting social butterfly, but he makes friends well enough to be known well in the school. Therefore, Mark fills in the blanks about his work as the class representative, saying there's a possibility that his friends in the student council are vouching for him to be the secretary in his junior year and the student council president in his senior year. 

Among everyone, Mark is sure Donghyuck is the one most aware of his busy schedule, yet Donghyuck never fails to give him an apple each day. Albeit aggressively, as he has once thrown the apple from the bleachers of the basketball court after a game, but Mark isn't complaining. It's their little ritual that he enjoys.

In his fourth year of school, Donghyuck is required to join a club, and he chooses the modeling club. However, Donghyuck's body is currently still too lithe and unshapely, so he's currently simply a photographer though he had been recruited as a fill-in model. He's happy, though, because he finds happiness and joy in taking pictures of the people posing. He loves it when they're being natural, and when he captures it, it looks perfect for the front cover of a magazine. It reminds him that everything in life, even the most natural, deserves a spotlight in glossy pages.

Donghyuck takes pictures regularly now, too, as it became a personal hobby after his constant club activities overflowing him with the responsibility of being a photographer. He takes pictures of every school event with other photographers, editing them and filling the magazine's layout with the pictures. Their work is always admired by others, and he takes massive pride in them.

"How did the pictures come out?" Eunwoo, a senior model asks as he leans from behind Donghyuck, humming at the pictures Donghyuck is scrolling through.

"Really pretty, of course, since I took them and all." Donghyuck says as the table of other photographers erupts into laughter. "Though I just gotta do some little editing and pretty up your already pretty face and you're good to go for next week's issue in the fashion column." 

"Thanks, Donghyuck. You're the best." Eunwoo says, as he goes to grab his bag to leave the club room.

"I'm aware!" Donghyuck calls out, and his friend, Rachel laughs at him.

"Don't you have to hurry and catch Mark, though?" Somi asks as she eyes her watch on her wrist.

"Oh, shoot." Donghyuck says, seeing the time at the edge of his laptop's screen. "I gotta go." Donghyuck hurriedly shuts off his laptop, pushing it in his bag in a hurry.

"Say hi to Mark for me!" Samuel calls out as Donghyuck runs out of the room, yelling out an, "Okay!" as a reply.

Everyone knows of Donghyuck and Mark's little ritual where Donghyuck throws Mark apples everyday. They're not sure why, but Mark is never bothered by it, so they never question why. However, there are people who aren't okay with it, mostly Mark's female fans who are very open about their dislike to Donghyuck annoying Mark on the daily. Even now, as he enters the gymnasium, he sees the familiar girls glowering at him from their seats at the bleachers.

"I thought you were about to stop your annoying apple throwing, Donghyuck." One of them says, throwing him a glare.

"He's my best friend firs-" Donghyuck's fiery comeback is cut off by Mark calling out to him from the other side of the gymnasium.

"Hyuckie! Where's my apple today? Don't tell me you're not giving me them anymore." He jokes, hair wet and sticking to his forehead as he just evidently came out of the shower.

"I have it here, but I have to go now. Duty calls." Donghyuck smiles happily at Mark as he pats his laptop bag.

"Let's go, then." Mark says, throwing an arm around Donghyuck, smiling to his fans a smile that clearly tells them to not bother Donghyuck again before he looks down at the younger. "I have some free time today, and I'm gonna steal you today. Fuck royal duties." 

"Language, Minhyung." Donghyuck laughs, snuggling closer to Mark.

It feels good being beside Mark, and Donghyuck is thankful that since it's Friday, he doesn't have any more extra classes at home. He simply has to finish off his photography club assignments and some homework. Donghyuck adores the arm holding him close, gripping his shoulder. It feels safe and it feels like home. Johnny keeps him safe, but Johnny doesn't feel like home, while Mark comforts and brings warmth to Donghyuck, much like walking into a home with the lights on, knowing someone is awaiting for you behind the door. 

"Where do you wanna go?" Mark asks, as they enter the school once again.

"Let's go to the swimming pool." Donghyuck suggests, already pulling Mark with an arm wrapping itself around the older's waist to the swimming pool of their school.

"Water and your laptop?" Mark snorts as they walk comfortably next to each other.

"There are seats there for a reason, dummy. I think we should inform Johnny and Jaehyun first though." Donghyuck sighs out, and Mark hums in reply, rubbing soothing circles on Donghyuck's shoulder.

They go to the cafe near the bodyguard lounge in their school to see Johnny and Jaehyun together with Ten on Johnny's lap, talking exuberantly about his day and the classes he taught. The three elders smile as they see their young royals coming to them.

"Home?" Jaehyun asks Mark first.

"Not yet. I wanna go to the pool and spend some time with Hyuckie." Mark says, and Jaehyun nods in understanding.

"Do you want us to come with?" Johnny questions this time, already getting up from his seat, carrying Ten with him.

"It's alright, Johnny. I'll call you when needed." Donghyuck reassures, and the older nods his head, before the three of them continue on their conversation about their days and lives.

When Mark and Donghyuck sit by the tables a few feet away from the pool, with Mark beside Donghyuck as he watches Donghyuck's fingers fleeting on the keyboard and mouse pad, perfecting his pictures, Mark takes the apple from Donghyuck's bag to turn around on his finger as if it's a basketball, before he bites into it, snuggling next to Donghyuck, sniffing the sweet scent of the other boy that has become a usual thing for him. It's the same scent he now wears on his clothes after Donghyuck tells him what softener he uses for his clothes.

They sit in silence while Donghyuck work, Mark almost dozing off. Mark never dozes off during the day, and even at night, he only sleeps once it's incredibly late and Taeyong pesters him into sleeping. Mark is a workaholic and is constantly restless for work, but seeing Donghyuck work elegantly and quickly makes Mark feel relaxed to the point where he feels his eye lids getting heavy, the weight of the days having disappeared from his body as he finds serenity in watching his best friend.

_**At the age of 17,** _

Donghyuck finds out he likes Mark in the most awful way possible - when he has already lost him. It comes as a surprise to Donghyuck, when he goes to the student council room to give Mark his apple of the day, but he stops short when he's behind the door.

"So, are you really dating her, Mark?" A teasing voice asks from inside, and Donghyuck freezes.

He knows who the 'her' is referring to. It's referring to Yeri, Jaemin's cousin and recently, one of Mark's closest friends ever. The rumors of them dating have spread like wildfire in their student body, even first years knowing of the rumor. Many speculations have been made, but the two seem oblivious as they continue spending their time together, often hunched over to whisper into the ear of one another. Sooyoung seems bothered by their closeness, though Donghyuck was unsure of why, he maybe understands it now as he awaits for Mark's answer, heart thrumming in his chest.

"Yeah, so what?" Mark says, laughing out loud.

Donghyuck feels like his chest is being stabbed and ripped into two, and he stumbles back as he quietly dashes off, swallowing the huge lump in his throat. He asks Johnny to hurry to send him back home, and once he is home, he barges into Sooyoung's study, terrifying Miss Tiffany who was teaching Sooyoung English. He requests for their class to be cut short, and Miss Tiffany abides his command, leaving the two siblings in Sooyoung's study. She pats Donghyuck's back silently when she does, and Donghyuck feels his face contort in an ugly way once the door closes.

"It hurts." He sobs out pathetically to his sister, lunging forward in her open arms, pushing her back on the plush couch, caging her in his arms as he cries on her shoulder.

"What hurts, Donghyuck?" She asks gently, knowing Donghyuck needs coaxing to talk, reassurance that he isn't a bother.

"My chest." He whimpers out through sobs, before he's wailing again to a deafening degree, but Sooyoung preserves through it.

"Why does it hurt?" She asks, patting his back and squeezing him in her hold.

"I went to the student council room to give Minhyung his apple but then someone was asking him if he's dating Yeri. He confirmed and then my heart was just hurting so, so fucking bad. It hurts so bad and it feels like shit, Sooyoung. It feels like complete fucking shit. This is terrible. I want to be happy for him when he gets a girlfriend but my chest just hurts so, so bad. I feel gross and pathetic. I feel so, so terrible. I don't know what to do. What should I fucking do?!" He's aggressively screaming now, curling up into Sooyoung's chest as his sister just holds him tighter, feeling her own chest constrict at hearing Yeri and Mark dating each other.

"You don't have to do anything, Donghyuck. Take your time to breathe. It's okay." Sooyoung comforts, holding her brother close.

"But it's not okay! It's not okay to feel like shit because he's dating someone. It's fine if he's dating someone. It should be. It's his life, but it feels so, so bad. I want to be the one beside him, Sooyoung, but I can't and it hurts so bad." Donghyuck sobs quietly, scared of his own words.

"It's not okay when you try to sabotage them, Donghyuck. It's okay. You just... like Mark, don't you?" She asks, and her brother stiffens, before nodding reluctantly.

"I do." He confirms, a new batch of hot tears falling down his face.

"It's alright to like him." She comforts gently, kissing his forehead.

Donghyuck decides to stop giving Mark apples then. He smiles at him everyday still, yet he never bothers to make direct contact with the older. It's easy when they're already very busy as is with their respective selves. It's easier when he doesn't put in the effort to see the other.

* * *

"You're really excited to see him, huh?" Jaehyun asks from the passenger seat of the car, and Mark nods excitedly.

"Of course! Have you seen him? He looks like God's most beautiful artwork!" Mark jumps happily, eyeing the magazine in his hands.

He had received the magazine after his student council duties, Mrs. Jung handing him a copy, saying he would be very happy when he sees the person on the front cover, and he was outright bursting with glee when he sees Donghyuck on the front cover. Adorning a glittering silk dress shirt tucked into ripped jeans, golden necklaces around his neck with a black velvet choker wrapping around it, and his wrist with his signature silver bracelet. His hair has been dyed a dark brown, pretty and beautiful for Mark. His makeup is shining and the golden hues and copper shades along with the red tint on his lips and the glowing highlight just adds so much more to his look. The neon lights of the English words, "Beautifully Made" behind him complimented his body extremely well, enveloping him to create a dark lighting that simply accentuates his figure and dripping beauty. Mark had the air knocked out of his lungs when he sees Donghyuck on the cover, and he requested for his chauffeur to drive to Donghyuck's palace before going home. He wants to see the boy and tell him how beautiful he is as soon as possible, especially since the end of the school year is coming to soon.

When he reaches Donghyuck's palace, he greets the servants joyfully, bounding up the stairs to Donghyuck's room, where the servants say he should be for the afternoon since he's feeling feverish. He knocks on the door, and a croaky, "Come in." resounds from inside. He presses down on the knob, and his smile is still bright as he enters the room.

"Hey there, big boy." Mark comes into the room, gently sitting close to Donghyuck's head as Donghyuck looks up, surprise evident in his features. "I saw you on the cover." Mark explains, showing the cover, his smile still bright.

"Oh." Donghyuck says simply, burrowing himself deeper in his quilt, uncomfortable with the presence of Mark in private.

It's been a long time since they had interacted more than just a smile, and Donghyuck is still feeling the prickly evidence of sadness in his heart, stinging his throat as Mark begins talking.

"You look really, really beautiful, Hyuckie." He begins, eyes sparkling as he talks about Donghyuck. "Like, damn. When I first saw you, I was like, 'Holy fucking shit.' because y'know, like, damn. You're just really so beautiful! I'm so used to seeing you work as the photographer and now you're the model! Front cover! You look heaven sent and I don't know about you but dang, I think I'm in love." Mark giggles at the end, but Donghyuck pushes him off of his bed.

"Get fucking out." He grits out, and Mark is confused as he eyes his best friend, eyeing down at the growling puppy.

"What?" Mark asks, unsure of what just happened.

"I said get out, you dumbass! You can't just come in here and talk about me like that! You can't just say you think you're in love with me when you're dating someone! Get out! Now!" Donghyuck screams, causing Johnny and Jaehyun to enter the room.

Johnny is aware of Donghyuck's current state, so he goes to his own prince first, cradling him in his arms as he clutches Johnny's chest, hiding his face away from Mark. Mark's heart breaks a little at the scene, and he reaches out to touch Donghyuck, but Jaehyun lays a hand on the small of his back in silent begging to Mark to leave the boy alone.

Jaehyun takes Mark back home, holding the boy's shoulder to stable him as he seems shaky from Donghyuck's sudden outburst. He reminds Mark that he has classes with Jeno for guitar in two hours, and that he'll get his lunch ready for him while he showers. Mark nods at the words, and he awaits for Jeno's presence, so he can talk with him about Donghyuck as the two are close enough that he might know what's going on.

When Jeno arrives half an hour before class begins, Mark takes the opportunity to ask him. He holds the guitar steadily on his thigh with one hand supporting it, fingers lightly strumming the strings.

"So..." Mark begins his sentence.

"Is this about Donghyuck?" Jeno asks, chuckling out.

"Yeah." Mark sighs out sadly. "Hyuckie burst out on me when I was telling him how pretty he is on the front cover of the magazine."

"What did you say specifically before he burst?" Jeno questions, head tilting since he knows Donghyuck is aggressive, but would never raise his voice to Mark.

"I said something like, 'I think I'm in love with you.' but then who wouldn't be when they see Hyuckie on the front cover? He looks like a whole sun angel or something." Mark explains, and Jeno looks at him mortified, eyes wide.

"Mark, what did you think the apple throwing means?" Jeno asks next.

"He wanted to annoy me?" Mark questions, before he laughs. "Didn't work. It's just cute."

"Oh no, you stupid idiot." Jeno groans, ignoring Mark's offended protests. "He likes you, you dumbass. Giving apples is a symbol of love in ancient Greece. Sooyoung told us about it back in first year."

"No way, Jeno." Mark rolls his eyes. "That's too fucking weird."

"... Do you want to anger the Goddess of Love?" Jeno raises a brow, before Mark widens his eyes.

"Oh shit, what if she's mad?" Mark asks, feeling panic rise in his chest.

"Don't worry. She's already done enough damage to you. I mean, Donghyuck likes you, so." Jeno shrugs his shoulders.

"I swear to God, he doesn't. She'd be doing me a favor if he liked me." Mark frowns, and Jeno looks at him in surprise. "Yeah, I've liked him since like the first day I met him but I only realized when I saw him at the orientation."

"Why are you so cool about it?" Jeno asks, as he's usually more used to seeing Mark fumble and stumble when it comes to Donghyuck.

"Taeyong's drilled it into me that it's okay." Mark waves it off easily, not wanting to speak of the time when Taeyong sat him down to talk about his feelings and sexuality. "Anyways, why did he mention something about me dating someone?"

"Aren't you dating Yeri? He said he heard you confirm it one day at student council a couple of months back." Jeno states, and Mark blinks in confusion.

"Yeri's, like, lesbian." Mark says, and Jeno blinks, before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh boy, well. You gotta work on getting your man back, Mark Lee." He says, patting Mark's back.

_**At the age of 18,** _

"Donghyuck!" Jaemin hisses as aggressively yet silently as he could, elbowing Donghyuck to wake up from his slumber in the hall.

Donghyuck mumbles out unintelligible words, rubbing his two eyes as he yawns ungracefully, stretching his arms back to relax his body. He looks around the hall. It's the new school year, and it's the orientation day for new first years, however, everyone currently has their eyes on him. He raises a brow in question, finding it weird that people would be staring at him when he's done nothing wrong except to sleep during the orientation. Even so, many of the older students frequently sleep during it, therefore it isn't something that would cause the whole student body to eye him with both confusion and amusement glittering their eyes.

"To the boy who throws apples as a confession," Donghyuck hears a voice boom, and he looks up to see Mark standing behind the podium, fingers clutching gracefully around the microphone, a grin on his face. "Come to the basketball game finale this year. Orientation dismiss." 

"Wait, what the fuck?" Donghyuck sits up straight now, Jeno guffawing beside him as the hall erupts to a series of whispers, possible theories of what their student body president for the year just announced already being passed around from one student to another.

"It's in three months. Get yourself ready." Jeno says, patting Donghyuck's back to offer moral support.

"You're going to get something good, Donghyuck!" Jaemin says in glee, smile so wide that Donghyuck fears his face might break into half and he could replace the Japanese legend of that terrifying woman who would cut up children's faces when they say she's beautiful after seeing her disfigured features.

"What the hell do you mean? What the heck is going on?" Donghyuck asks around in confusion, though his voice is drowned by the sounds of chairs clattering and students making their way out of the hall.

Renjun simply grins at him, giving his shoulder a small squeeze as he stands from his place beside Donghyuck, nudging him to leave the hall. Donghyuck's eyes are wide as he stays seated in his place, his friends deciding to leave him in the hall, waiting for him outside instead to at least allow him the luxury of going through things clearly instead of being in his sleepy state.

Donghyuck is confused and worried for what's going to happen. Donghyuck isn't even sure if their basketball team would be able to make it to the finale this year, but he heard that Mark is the current basketball captain, and he's an amazing player, so the chances for them to be at the finale is higher compared to other years due to his smart techniques that he now has the ability to implement in the team as he desires.

* * *

Donghyuck finds himself squished at the bleachers of the basketball gymnasium, Jaemin and Renjun on either sides of him, squealing in delight throughout the game as they watch Jeno on court, yelling out supportive messages to their boyfriend. It's three months later and yet none of them have ever opened their mouths for what Mark has planned, but somehow all three of them managed to sort through their feelings for one another and started dating each other. Donghyuck merely feels a tiny bit betrayed at the fact. Though Donghyuck would rather not see the older after his explosion a few months back, he doesn't like the notion of not knowing what everyone else knows, so he tries to capture Mark, but the other slithers away from Donghyuck before he notices. Hence, he hasn't been able to get a grip of Mark at all for the past few months.

He settles into admiring the older as he runs through the court, the squeaking of the basketball shoes causing him to flinch once in a while out of discomfort after so long of not watching the boys play in the gymnasium. He sees the way Mark's sweaty hair flattens on his forehead, chest heaving as he tries to speak to his teammates to weave them through their plans even while the game is ongoing. Mark licks his lips often as a sign of worry this time, and he looks up to make eye contact with Donghyuck.

Donghyuck breathes in, before he's screaming, "Get it, Mark Lee Minhyung! Don't make a fool out of yourself now I'm here supporting you! Jesus Christ graced you with my presence, so make good use of it!". 

The opponent team as well as Mark's team look at Donghyuck, before they laugh but it sounds more like a struggling wheeze as they're all extremely exhausted from the game since it's already the second half. Mark takes the chance of people being stunned by Donghyuck for a millisecond to take the ball from the weakened opponent, dribbling the ball to pass it to Hyunjin.

The game goes on with Donghyuck barely being able to catch up with the ball, but he catches up with Mark, who jumps a far distance away from the hoop, but he manages to somehow make the ball go in as the buzzer yelps to life, bouncing off of the four walls of the gymnasium and it erupts to a deafening screech and yells of joy around Donghyuck as their school wins the game. The basketball players jump on Mark, causing the boy to fall back on the ground, laughing with his nose scrunched adorably. Jaemin and Renjun hug Donghyuck from either side of him, the three jumping up and down on the bleachers in joy.

Donghyuck sees Jeno stand up from the group hug, patting Mark's back and pointing to Donghyuck. Mark nods as he turns over to his team and he arranges a few of them in a line. After that, he looks up to Donghyuck, and the opponent team looks just as confused as Donghyuck and the rest of the gymnasium.

"Hyuckie!" Mark yells out, and everyone goes silent as they pay attention to Mark.

Mark says nothing, but gestures to his teammates, who all take off their basketball jerseys to display crudely painted on black letters on their broad chests. The letters on their chests read out, "Be Mine?" before Mark is throwing an apple to Donghyuck from his position far below the bleachers, and Donghyuck almost falls off of the bleachers in his attempt to take the apple.

"It's my fucking apple, everyone move!" He screeches, as he jumps forward to grab the apple, Jaemin saving his life from ending as he grabs on Donghyuck's belt hoop in a reflex fright to ensure he doesn't fall off of the bleachers.

When the gymnasium empties out and all of its previous occupants are waiting outside for their own ride home, Donghyuck and Mark sit by the bleachers, holding hands together as they sit in silence. 

"You're the ace basketball player of our school, I expected you could've thrown the apple a bit better." Donghyuck begins their conversation, eliciting a laugh from the unbelievably breathtaking boy beside him.

"I'm the ace basketball player of our school, not LeBron James or Stephen Curry." Mark breathes out, smile holding plenty of love for his now boyfriend.

"Well, but you are my number one player." Donghyuck says, grinning towards Mark at his incredibly cheesy line.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't you think?" Mark asks then, looking at Donghyuck gently.

"We do." Donghyuck agrees, and Mark leans in to press a soft kiss on his lips.

"How about next time?" Mark asks again, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck, pulling him to sit on his lap.

His little bundle of sun giggles adorably in front of him, as he wraps his arms around his torso, pulling him closely. "Sure. Now kiss me." Donghyuck demands, and Mark does just that.

They kiss gently and softly, not hurried at all. They have all of the time in the world together now, after all. Mark is simply happy to now have his sunny prince in his arms, and Donghyuck is more than happy to be in the arms of his favorite prince in the whole wide world.

**Author's Note:**

> this... turned out Much bigger than i ever intended it to... well... i hope you liked it! kudos and comments are super appreciated! have a nice day! uwu
> 
> twitter: @markmentary.


End file.
